


No One Will Know Where I Went

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Transformation, mike musing about his scars, self realizations, the Vast is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mike hides his scars right up until he doesn't.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	No One Will Know Where I Went

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, after getting my Mike Crew feels all over [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/188869541249/gawain-in-green-simon-fairchild-right-so-weve) you better believe I had to write more. I just love this Vast Boy so much, and so now y'all get to have more too.  
Title is from another Hot Sugar song, and honestly you guys, if you've read my other Mike fics, and you haven't started listening to Hot Sugar, do yourself the favor and do. They are perfect for Mike and the Vast.

Mike had never been ashamed of his scars. Not when he thought about them; not when he researched about them; not when he touched them, tracing their branching paths along his skin. The patterns that helped calm and focus him, so he could drown out everything else.

But Mike despised other people’s reactions to his scars. Luckily, as long as he wore long sleeves and trousers, there was only one still visible: the jagged figure reaching up along the side of his neck, stopping just shy of his ear. He hated their stares, their unwanted pity, and their condescending questions.

“Oh, what happened?”

“Did it hurt?”

“Why does your neck look like that?”

“Does it go further?”

“What is that from?”

“Can you get it removed?”

They didn’t understand what it felt like, to have received those scars. Scars that ran so much deeper than just his skin; suffusing his body with their electricity. Sometimes feeling so strong and bright, that Mike believed that it must be visible to others, hot white light crackling through his skin and his eyes. 

So, he started to hide his true self as best he could, to keep their prying eyes and obnoxious questions at bay. Why they couldn’t just keep to themselves and leave him alone was beyond him. 

He started to grow out his hair. He preferred pulling it back, but when it was down it would at least partially cover his neck when he couldn’t get away with wearing a scarf. He was just so tired of everyone’s ill conceived judgments. They knew  _ nothing _ about him, and he planned to keep it that way.

—-

Mike hated the bright lichtenberg creature that stalked, and taunted him. Chasing him for  _ years _ , delighting in twisting, and contorting his perceptions until he could no longer tell what was real. Once he found _ Ex Altiora _ though, his hatred burned even brighter, something he hadn’t thought was still possible.  _ It _ made a mockery of what made Mike different, of what made him  _ special _ . That bright, branching  _ thing _ , mimicking something it didn’t have any right to. Lightning belonged to the Vast skies above, and after immersing himself in the book, Mike was sure he had found a way to bind himself to a patron that spoke to his true self, and would rid himself of that distorted figure once and for all. 

—-

Mike unraveled the scarf from his neck and dropped it to the floor as he walked along the skyscraper’s high rooftop, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his collared shirt, revealing his scar and how it arched down over his collarbone. It felt so  _ good _ to finally be free. Free from the Distortion that haunted him for most of his life, free from his past, free from the constraints of humanity. 

Now that he was rid of all of that, he felt like he could  _ truly _ be himself. Allow people to see him as he really was. To put his scars on full display, the physical manifestation of his patron that wound itself around his body so long ago. Mike belonged to the sky and storms, and he wanted to make sure everyone he encountered knew that. 

Mike smiled as he reached the edge of the rooftop, and without stopping or looking down, he walked off the edge with a smile, falling into the Vast unending sky in search for the next victim he could feed to his depthless, hungry god. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
